


The one where Stiles opens Derek's bedroom door

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Series: Fill me up [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU- post series, Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Author did intend for consent to be given happily, Consent never stated, First Time, Fucking Machine, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader decides how much of canon happened, Sweet, Well - first time Derek and Stiles do the deed with each other, and how much didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: You probably know the story about Blue Beard, know that closed doors are not meant to be opened.Stiles is not bothered by fairy tales he may or may not have read, and when one is presented with naked Derek Hale, one should not; cannot; regret opening the alpha's bedroom door





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing whatsoever to do with Blue Beard - it does have an air of dub/non-con though that wasn't quite the intention, and to me it's definately consensual

Sometimes Derek _needs_ ; those days he kicks the pack out of his loft and tells them not to bother him for the next twenty-four hours, getting knowing smirks from the wolves and polite indifference from the humans and then he enjoys himself. Of course Derek usually forgets to take into account one Stiles Stilinski in his plans, and by the time he notices the boy’s in his bedroom, the spark’s seed is already making its way down the wolf’s throat.

  


After things quieted down and everybody got to have five minutes to just sit down and breathe it turned out they actually got along well. They quickly went from begrudging allies to friends to pack and spend a fair amount of time together in Derek’s loft. This particular Friday they’d watched movies and Derek had felt himself getting antsier by the second, wishing his pack to get the hell out of his home and do whatever they usually did on Friday nights. Eventually they even picked up on it, and after he reassured them there was no new danger in Beacon Hills and he flashed his eyes a little they mercifully decided to leave and left Derek to his own devices.  
That’s how Stiles found him, the spark having forgotten a book and drawn in by the sounds from the first floor of the loft had moved quietly up the stairs, carefully prying open the door to Derek’s bedroom, being treated to the sight of the alpha lying on a piece of furniture somewhere between a chair and a chaise longue; right leg slung over the backrest left foot planted firmly on the floor giving whoever opened the door a perfect view of Derek’s ass elevated where it was lying on the armrest, a faint; mechanical sound from the machine slowly feeding an obscenely large, flesh colored dildo into the man’s hole, the man’s groin and upper thighs covered in the milky white evidence of his release even as his cock proudly stood at attention.  
Stiles could feel his own mouth falling open at the sight, blood rushing south at it and the noises coming from the wolf, whose head was thrown back, lips shining with spit and parted to give a clear view of a moist cavern that had starred in Stiles’ dreams more than once. A soft click made it through the fog of lust clouding the spark’s brain and the arm holding the fake dick was speeding up, giving Derek’s grunts a more breathless quality than they’d had until then; and then Stiles’ own throbbing flesh was half way to nirvana flooding the cavern it was currently resting in, a throat swallowing around him, milking him for everything making time stop and letting Stiles watch in slow motion as everything from Derek’s stomach to his toes stiffened, the way his balls drew closer to his body and his flushed cock stood completely still just to uncoil as liquid _oozed_ from the head with a satisfied moan from the man still suckling Stiles’ flesh, hands gripping his hips with werewolf strength to move him in the same rhythm Derek used to get the dildo even deeper.  
When Stiles finally hissed in discomfort Derek let him fall from his mouth but keeps the tight grip on the boy’s hips, Derek’s breath being punched out of him as the machine’s speed keeps increasing again and again, the air warm against his flesh where it’s draped across the wolf’s face slowly hardening. When Stiles is fully erect again Derek lifts him to lie on top of the man, insistent hands guiding the spark’s face to the admittedly intimidating cock in the nest of black pubic hair. Not trusting his own abilities when it comes to deep throating Stiles gently lets his lips close around the cockhead and then stays there completely entranced by the way the silicone disappears into Derek’s body, how the man’s hole swallows the intruder in a fruitless effort of locking it inside just to have it ripped away and then do it all over again at the next thrust. Even as he watches the machine seems to be slowing down, giving him time to take it all in, admiring the way the thin skin between Derek’s ass cheeks seem to shine with a mixture of lubricant and cum. Stiles doesn’t really decide that’s what he wants to do, he simply lets his finger gather some of the excess wetness and the trail Derek’s rim; slowly; teasingly enjoying the broken sounds he can not only hear but feel against his groin, and then he sees his chance and lets the finger slip in next to the fake flesh of the toy, enjoying the way Derek’s body thrusts downward to get both Stiles’ finger and the dildo deeper. Encouraged he wets another finger, suckling absently on the cockhead in his mouth, and lets it join its comrade; Stiles has four fingers inside Derek when the wolf decides to join the party, lifting his head enough to lick from the spark’s sac all the way to his hole, making the boy shudder and his rhythm falter, but apparently not caring one bit as his tongue keeps exploring the sensitive skin around Stiles’ rim, pressing; licking and stabbing experimentally but not before Stiles almost spears himself on the man’s tongue does Derek breach him, licking his walls, slurping as if he’s been lost in the desert for weeks and Stiles’ asshole is an oasis filled with water. Stiles simply lies there, his fingers holding Derek open around the dildo still pumping into the wolf, mouth still closed around the head of the man’s cock but all he can focus on, all he’s capable of doing is pushing back against the tongue, harder and harder until his orgasm finally claims him and he paints Derek’s chest and neck with his release, clenching desperately around the tongue still fucking into him and that’s when Derek comes, too, his seed oddly sweet and Stiles swallows every last drop.  
He wakes up in Derek’s bed, the wolf lowering himself onto the spark’s morning wood and Stiles can feel his heart stutter in his chest at the adoring smile Derek sends him.


End file.
